The Young Siblings Concerts
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: The Concert of The Young Siblings: Paige, Giselle, Paul and George. Special Guests: Armin, Kentin, Capucine and Iris. Winner of The Love in My Heart Contest announced in story!


**A My Candy Love Story. Special Guests: Kentin, Armin, Iris, and Capucine.**

**If you are all wondering how Paul charmed Capucine's heart, you'll have to find out in the story! I don't owe My Candy Love, only Giselle, Paige, George and Paul. I also don't owe the songs in the story.**

* * *

><p>"What is up, South Africa?" Paige shouted from the stage. It was their first concert in South Africa and they were all excited. "Thank you so much for inviting us here to perform for you!" Giselle exclaimed.<p>

Armin, Kentin, Iris and Capucine watched from their V.I.P. seats. They were always allowed to attend their concerts in the V.I.P. section, just because they were the singer's boyfriends and girlfriends.

"We're gonna get this show started everyone. So, the first song we'll be performing is a cover of Waka Waka, by SHAKIRA," George said.

The song began.

George, Paul: Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh.

George and Paul ran to the corners of the stage.

Paige: You're a good soldier  
>Choosing your battles<br>Pick yourself up  
>And dust yourself off<br>Get back in the saddle

Paige was dancing in the center. Then, she moved forward, and high-fived some fans.

George: You're on the front line  
>Everyone's watching<br>You know it's serious  
>We're getting closer<br>This isn't over

George was high-fiving some fans.

Paul: The pressure's on  
>You feel it<br>But you got it all  
>Believe it<p>

Paul winked at his girlfriend, Capucine.

Giselle: When you fall get up, oh oh  
>If you fall get up, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>'Cause this is Africa<p>

Then, Giselle invited Kentin, Capucine, Iris and Armin onto the stage.

All: Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<p>

Armin, Kentin, Iris and Capucine pointed to themselves. Giselle nodded, and she helped them up onto the stage.

Paul: Listen to your God  
>This is our motto<br>Your time to shine  
>Don't wait in line<br>Y vamos por todo

Paul smiled as Capucine, Iris, Armin and Kentin were all given microphones.

George: People are raising  
>Their expectations<br>Go on and feed them  
>This is your moment<br>No hesitation

George high-fived some more fans. Then, he went back to the center.

Giselle: Today's your day  
>I feel it<br>You paved the way  
>Believe it<p>

Giselle high-fived some more fans.

Paige: If you get down get up, oh oh  
>When you get down get up, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<p>

All: Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<p>

Iris, Kentin, Armin, Capucine: Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z  
>Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West<br>Bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh  
>Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa...<p>

All: Tsamina mina, Anawa a a  
>Tsamina mina<br>Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<p>

_[2x]_  
>Django eh eh <em>[2x]<em>  
>Tsamina mina zangalewa<br>Anawa a a

_[2x]_s  
>This time for Africa<p>

_[2x]_  
>We're all Africa<p>

The song ended. All the fans screamed with excitement, and they were proud of their favorite singers for finding love. Paige gave a quick peck on the cheek to Armin, Giselle to Kentin, Paul to Capucine, and George to Iris. The four then went backstage.

"Okay, this next song will be sung by our sisters. We'll be back, don't worry," George called out to the crowd. George and Paul left the stage.

The music started.

Giselle & Paige: Puttin' my defenses up  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<p>

Never put my love out on the line  
>Never said "Yes" to the right guy<br>Never had trouble getting what I want  
>But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough<p>

When I don't care  
>I can play 'em like a Ken doll<br>Won't wash my hair  
>Then make 'em bounce like a basketball<p>

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
>Paint my nails and wear high heels<br>Yes, you make me so nervous  
>That I just can't hold your hand<p>

You make me glow,  
>But I cover up<br>Won't let it show,  
>So I'm...<p>

Puttin' my defenses up  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]<p>

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
>When you come around, I get paralyzed<br>And every time I try to be myself  
>It comes out wrong like a cry for help<p>

It's just not fair  
>Pain's more trouble than love is worth<br>I gasp for air  
>It feels so good, but you know it hurts<p>

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
>Paint my nails and wear perfume for you<br>Make me so nervous  
>That I just can't hold your hand<p>

You make me glow,  
>But I cover up<br>Won't let it show,  
>So I'm...<p>

Puttin' my defenses up  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]<p>

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
>They're burning, I'd rather be numb<br>And there's no one else to blame (no one else)  
>So scared I take off and i run<br>I'm flying too close to the sun  
>And I burst into flames<p>

You make me glow,  
>But I cover up<br>Won't let it show,  
>So I'm...<p>

Puttin' my defenses up  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]<p>

The song ended. The fans cheered again.

"Okay, so, we'll be taking a small break, but don't worry, we'll be back," Giselle said. The curtains closed.

* * *

><p>"So, Capucine, remember when you told your friends about your crush on Paul?" Giselle asked.<p>

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Capucine said, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_"Guys," Capucine said to her friends Amber, Li and Charlotte, "I need to tell you something."_

_"Go ahead," Amber said._

_"I-I-I have a crush on Paul Young!" Capucine screamed out._

_"OMG! WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" the three said in unison._

_"Really?" Capucine asked._

_"Of course. Congratulations once again," Li said, a smile on her face._

_Capucine ran and hugged them._

_"Thank you guys!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>The break was over, and the four got onto the stage again.<p>

"Okay, here is our new single that we've worked on for days, and congratulations to Spiderwick11 for winning the contest to write our new single. He will become our new songwriter, so, here it is: Love in My Heart. Hope you guys enjoy," George said through the microphone.

Paige & Giselle : I still remember my first kiss  
>I was just thirteen<br>It felt like such a great bliss  
>I didn't care if we where seen<br>Then a month later he broke up with me  
>But sobbing and broken-hearted was not what I was gonna be<br>'Cause I knew that I had

All: Love in My Heart. The Heart is a soul to you. Love in my Heart. It brings Love everywhere. Love in My Heart. There's no place but Love in My Heart. Love in My Heart.

Giselle: Then two years later it happened again  
>I should have known to be more careful around men<br>I was at the store and saw him kiss the cashier  
>When he saw me he froze like a deer<br>I got my things and paid  
>I made sure that what he did left me unscathed<br>'Cause I knew I had

All: Love in My Heart. The Heart is a soul to you. Love in my Heart. It brings Love everywhere. Love in My Heart. There's no place but Love in My Heart. Love in My Heart.

Paul &George: If I let every idiot hurt me  
>I'd probably be dead as you can see<br>But I figured out the key  
>It is to know that I've got<p>

All: Love in My Heart. The Heart is a soul to you. Love in my Heart. It brings Love everywhere. Love in My Heart. There's no place but Love in My Heart. Love in My Heart.

Yeah love in my heart, love in my heart, love in my heart.

The crowd cheered happily.

"Okay, thank you so much you guys! You have been the best audience ever! Bye!" They all said.

* * *

><p>The Young Siblings, and their lovers were now on the plane, heading back to Sweet Amoris, in the town of New Jersey. Their concert was a blast.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, it's done. Sorry.<strong>


End file.
